Mirando hacia atrás
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Una noche, el agente especial del FBI Spencer Reid revisa la evidencia del caso de un asesino en serie que ataca a las mujeres de un pequeño condado de Jersey. Una marca en la piel de una de las víctimas, evoca en él recuerdos que durante años se habían quedado durmiendo en su memoria. Ahora con la ayuda de JJ deberá resolver el misterio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

*****Todos los personajes de Criminal Minds son propiedad de CBS, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico"**

* * *

"_Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él."_

_Paulo Coelho_

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, iluminando con su suave luz casi todos los rincones de una ciudad que nunca dormía. Los enormes edificios; cual centinelas de hierro y concreto, brillando desde su interior, lucían como puñados de estrellas en el firmamento de asfalto que era Quantico, Virginia a esa hora de la noche. Desde el balcón de la ventana de su modesto apartamento en la calle 23, el agente especial del FBI Spencer Reid miraba los autos pasar a prisa, mientras sorbía de su taza de té, pensativo.

La televisión estaba encendida en la sala de estar; a pesar del ruido, ésta no lo logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Su mirada se encontraba fija hacia ninguna parte.

Tumbado en un viejo sillón, dio el último sorbo a su taza de té y la dejó sobre el suelo de madera, antes de ponerse a trabajar en el último caso que tenía entre manos. Tomó su móvil y leyó una vez más el mensaje de correo electrónico que García le había enviado minutos atrás; una ola de asesinatos estaba sacudiendo las calles de un pequeño condado en Jersey. Al parecer, el asesino tenía una fascinación por secuestrar y torturar hasta la muerte a mujeres jóvenes, todas ellas castañas y menores de veinticinco años.

Reid tomó su mochila de piel y sacó un par de carpetas de su interior. Cualquier hombre soltero a sus veintinueve años estaría en un bar embriagándose y ligándose a cualquier chica un sábado por la noche, Dave le decía que el día que llevara el trabajo a casa comenzaría a volverse esclavo del mismo, no obstante; Spencer sentía que su deber con las víctimas no se limitaba dentro de las oficinas centrales del FBI y poner su intelecto y sus habilidades para ver aquello que los demás no pueden ver a simple vista al servicio de la justicia, era una de sus mayores satisfacciones.

Miró las fotografías de una de las víctimas y una de ellas logró captar su atención; Teresa Miller era una pasante de enfermería que tuvo la mala suerte de caminar por un callejón solitario después del trabajo. Por las heridas, él pudo percatarse que el asesino tenía un odio profundo hacia las mujeres: el cuerpo estaba mutilado en el área genital y estaba severamente golpeado.

— ¿Qué clase de loco haría algo como esto? — pensó.

A pesar de tener algunos años resolviendo casos junto a sus compañeros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, la mente humana seguía siendo un gran misterio para él; el hombre y su capacidad de matarse entre sí, ya sea por diversión, enfermedad mental, poder o simple placer, lo tenía verdaderamente intrigado.

Tomó una fotografía de otra víctima. Esta vez, la mujer fue encontrada un área boscosa a las afueras de la ciudad. Por el estado del cadáver, su reconocimiento a simple vista era simplemente imposible; esta vez el cuerpo fue incendiado y pocos restos quedaban de él. Según lo que pudo leer en el reporte, el sheriff del condado solicitó un examen de ADN para identificarla, sin embargo; Reid sabía que sin una muestra dentro de alguna base datos sería imposible dar con la identidad de la misteriosa mujer.

—Espero que logren averiguar quién eres —murmuró al tiempo que rozaba con sus dedos la imagen de la chica asesinada.

Miró más a detalle y notó que la chica tenía un tatuaje de una mariposa celta en la espalda, a la altura de la cadera. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tragó saliva con dificultad. Leyó de nuevo el informe, buscando algún indicio que lo ayudara a identificarla. De pronto el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas golpeó su mente como un puñetazo en el estómago. Dejó de lado el expediente del caso, se recostó en el sillón y respiró profundo intentando calmar la angustia que como una bomba amenazaba con estallar en su pecho.

La brisa helada de la noche comenzó a sentirse cada vez con mayor intensidad, no obstante; Spencer continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Será posible que sea ella...? —murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto se vio a sí mismo, como el chico de dieciocho años que vestía ropa de segunda mano; sosteniendo bajo el brazo una copia de Las Memorias de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El aire se llenó con el aroma a lejía, tiza para pizarrón y el perfume barato que los estudiantes utilizaban en esos días. Podía escuchar la voz grave e imperativa del profesor Preston reprendiendo a un estudiante por no entregar su trabajo final a tiempo. En esos días dividía su tiempo entre su empleo como maestro de literatura inglesa en el Pasadena City College y sus estudios en Química para obtener su segundo doctorado.

Reid siguió su camino hacia el salón de clase. Su aspecto desgarbado y su extrema delgadez, aunado a su 1.85 de estatura, lo hacía el blanco perfecto de las burlas de algunos de los estudiantes de la universidad. La adolescencia puede ser una etapa terrible para cualquiera, pero para Spencer Reid, un chico con un pasado familiar digno de una novela de drama; con rumores sobre sus hombros acerca de que su madre padecía una enfermedad mental y que por ello su padre los había abandonado, sólo le hacían más difícil su paso por esa etapa de su vida.

Escuchó el sonido de la campana y apresuró el paso. Llegó al salón de la clase y justo antes de cruzar la puerta, un chico corpulento y apenas unos centímetros más alto que él le obstruyó el paso.

—A un lado cerebrito.

Reid apretó el libro contra su pecho con fuerza y bajó la mirada. Siempre había odiado a los bravucones y como solía sucederle, de nuevo fue confundido por un estudiante. Había escuchado hablar en la sala de profesores de Brian Stone; capitán del equipo de fútbol, estrella de su generación y uno de los idiotas más grandes que hayan pisado la universidad.

— ¿Acaso estás sordo? —Espetó Brian—. ¿O quizá estás igual de loco que tu madre?

Incapaz de contener la furia que bullía de su interior, Reid soltó el libro que sostenía y le propinó un puñetazo a Brian en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. De inmediato el resto de los estudiantes se acercaron para ayudar al recién golpeado que no dejaba de soltar maldiciones al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al rostro para contener la hemorragia.

— ¡Eres hombre muerto, Reid! —gritó Brian abriéndose paso de entre los estudiantes.

Spencer sabía que fue un error haber golpeado a Brian; sin embargo; estaba cansado de las burlas de ese imbécil, que se creía superior a todos sólo porque su padre era dueño de un casino en la ciudad, fuera de eso; sus notas eran malas y al parecer el único talento que tenía era tomar el balón de fútbol en el campo de juego y correr hasta la zona de anotación más rápido que ningún otro jugador. Rápidamente se dió la vuelta y trató de escabullirse por el pasillo, pero fue demasiado tarde; su verdugo lo tomó por la parte trasera de su camisa de franela a cuadros y justo antes de intentar propinarle un golpe, una voz femenina gritó: — ¡Déjalo Brian!

— ¡Pero él comenzó!

—Te escuché faltarle el respeto a su madre —dijo la chica acercándose a ellos—. No cabe duda que cada día que pasa te vuelves más idiota. Me alegro de haber roto contigo Brian.

—Recuerdo que no decías lo mismo hace unas semanas en el asiento trasero de mi auto —dijo Brian con sarcasmo.

La chica se acercó a Brian, le soltó una bofetada y exclamó: — ¡Cretino!

Reid miró asombrado la escena. La chica tomó el libro del suelo y se lo entregó esbozando una sonrisa. Brian se quedó de pie, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol y observó cómo ella tomó a Spencer del brazo y entraron juntos al salón de clase.

—No debiste hacerlo Leah —dijo Reid al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su escritorio—. Ahora no te dejará en paz.

—Eso no importa —Leah se sentó sobre la mesa de Reid sin darse cuenta de que su falda se subió más de la cuenta, mostrando su bien torneadas piernas—. Brian igual no me deja de molestarme. ¿Te conté que estuvo llamándome anoche de nuevo?

—Apenas es la primera clase del día. Pensé que nos veríamos hasta terminar el día —Reid se sentía nervioso y temía que su alumna notara el efecto que causaba sus largas piernas sobre cierta parte de su anatomía, que por suerte estaba oculta bajo la mesa del escritorio.

—Es verdad —Leah soltó una risa divertida, sacó de su mochila una carpeta y se la entregó a él—. Aquí tienes. Mi ensayo sobre Las Ventajas de llamarse Ernesto. No te puedes quejar, lo terminé a tiempo para el examen de hoy.

—Y con una ortografía casi perfecta —dijo Reid leyendo el ensayo—. Has mejorado mucho, Leah. Te felicito.

—Gracias. Desde que terminé con Brian he puesto más empeño a mis estudios. Tenías razón Spencer.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Reid, intrigado.

—Sobre lo de dejar a un lado las fiestas y estudiar más. No quiero terminar como la mayoría de las mujeres de mi familia: con un esposo ebrio, llena de hijos y con un empleo mal pagado.

—No tiene que ser así.

—Gracias por ayudarme con mis notas —Leah se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente—. Eres el mejor profesor del mundo.

Reid se quedó perplejo y no pudo decir nada. La mayor parte de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el salón de clase. Leah se puso de pie y antes de ir con su grupo de amigas preguntó: — ¿Vas a ir al juego de esta noche?

—No lo sé —respondió él.

—Deberías ir. Habrá una fiesta después del partido en la casa de Liz Mayer pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?, creo que podría tener problemas por salir con una de mis estudiantes.

—La fiesta será afuera del campus, sólo serán algunos conocidos. Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo. Además no estamos saliendo, somos amigos.

—Claro que estaré ahí, es decir...yo… —respondió Reid, nervioso.

—Por cierto, buen golpe. Brian no se meterá contigo en un buen tiempo.

—Espero que no me despidan por ello —dijo Reid encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito el empleo para pagar el hospital de mi madre.

—No lo harán —añadió Leah con una voz cargada de confianza—. Todos escuchamos lo que te dijo. Entonces, ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—Por supuesto —Reid no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

Reid despertó de su letargo y volvió al presente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Leah Allen, su vieja amiga de la universidad. Si bien, después de la graduación cada quien tomó su camino, ella solía visitarlo de vez en cuando durante el tiempo que siguió viviendo en Pasadena. Se enviaban cartas y tarjetas en navidad, él no pudo evitar notar que durante el último año en el que mantuvieron contacto, Leah estuvo cambiando de dirección constantemente, como si escondiera de algo o de alguien. Sus cartas cada vez eran más breves y superficiales, Spencer podía leer entre líneas que su antiguo amor de adolescencia estaba mintiendo. Finalmente, el servicio postal comenzó a devolver su correspondencia, argumentando que Leah Allen ya no vivía en ese domicilio.

El viento se hizo más intenso. Las copas de los árboles se movían al compás de su paso y una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer, obligándolo a volver al interior de su apartamento. Una vez ahí, se dirigió a su habitación y sacó del fondo de su armario una vieja caja de madera de roble. A pesar de que el interior de la caja estaba desgastado, se encontraban pegadas algunas fotografías que eran de las personas más importantes para él: un retrato de su madre de joven leyendo un libro, el primer cumpleaños que celebró con sus compañeros de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta y detrás de ella, la foto de la última vez que vio a Leah; vestida con diminuto vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, estaba junto a él sonriendo en su graduación de su doctorado del CalTech.

Reid despegó la fotografía y se tumbó sobre la cama. Él tenía algunas malas noches encima y tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Apenas unas horas había estado en Texas resolviendo el caso de un secuestrador de niños y Hochtner les dio a todos un par de días libres debido al trabajo invertido en atrapar al criminal. Tenía pensado en volar a las Vegas y visitar a su madre; hacía mucho que no se veían y su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Se volvió hacia su derecha y miró la ventana; las cortinas blancas se danzaban al ritmo que la brisa nocturna les marcaba y de nuevo los recuerdos de Leah vinieron a su mente una vez más. De pronto, Spencer comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansado y sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormido…

_— Vamos profesor, una cerveza más…_

_— Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Reid haciendo una seña con las manos, rechazando el vaso de cerveza que le ofreció uno de sus estudiantes. _

_Después del juego de la semifinal de fútbol, donde los Halcones del Pasadena City College ganaron sin problema su pase a la final que se celebraría el siguiente fin de semana. Leah y su grupo de amigos organizaron una pequeña fiesta en el apartamento de Liz Mayer. Los invitados no rebasaban las quince personas. Reid estaba sentado en el sofá, ligeramente mareado por el alcohol y escuchando a Tony Simmons hablar acerca de las probabilidades de ganar el campeonato. Se podían escuchar las notas de Pearl Jam amenizar la reunión y las botellas de vodka junto con las latas de cerveza llenar la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala de estar._

_Reid sonrió y asintió a cada uno de los comentarios que Tony hacía refiriéndose al talento de Brian Stone y su desempeño en el campo de juego, aunque el chico no paraba de hablar; su mente y toda su atención estaban con la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, tan largo y alborotado que la hacían ver como una sensual amazona, la cual charlaba con un pequeño grupo de chicas al tiempo que servía las botanas en un tazón de cristal. Si bien todos los jóvenes eran de su misma edad, para él era muy extraño que todos ellos lo trataran como su superior, a excepción de Leah, quien solía llamarlo algunas veces "Shagg", ya que por su estatura, decía que se parecía al personaje Shaggy de la caricatura de Scooby Doo. _

_—Voy a llamar al tipo de la pizza. Deberían estar aquí desde hace media hora— dijo Tony levantándose del sofá, decepcionado por el poco interés que le prestaba Reid a la conversación. _

_La risa cantarina de las chicas podía escucharse en todo el pequeño apartamento. Reid bebió el último trago de su vaso de cerveza y salió al balcón con la esperanza de que un poco de aire fresco lo ayudara a mitigar el fuerte mareo que comenzaba a sentir. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se deleitó con la vista de la ciudad a esa hora de la noche. De pronto el aire comenzó a llenarse con un aroma a fresas y vainilla, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Leah sosteniendo un par de copas de vino y una sonrisa en los labios. _

_—Te traje eso —dijo Leah entregándole una copa._

_—Gracias —él la aceptó. Aunque ya había rebasado su límite personal de alcohol, sabía que Leah jamás aceptaba un no como respuesta. _

_—Disculpa si mis amigos dijeron algo indebido o se portaron como unos idiotas contigo— Leah sonrió apenada._

_—Son muy agradables —Reid no quitó la vista del paisaje nocturno. _

_— ¿Qué se siente Shagg? —preguntó Leah, intrigada._

_—No entiendo tu pregunta —Reid se volvió hacia ella, confundido. _

_—Tener dieciocho y ser un genio. Cualquiera de nosotros mataríamos por tener tu cerebro y aprobar sin problemas cualquier examen. _

_—No lo sé. Supongo que siempre ha sido así. Desde que yo recuerdo, la escuela ha sido muy fácil para mí._

_—Eres muy dulce Spencer —dijo Leah acariciando suavemente su mejilla. _

_—Nunca antes me habías llamado por mi nombre —Reid sintió un ligero hormigueo en la espalda por aquel contacto. _

_ Leah dejó su copa sobre la barandilla y abrazó a Reid por el cuello, tomándolo desprevenido._

_—Leah, ¿Qué haces?_

_—Me gustas, Spencer —musitó ella en su oído._

_—Esto no está bien —Reid intentó apartarse de ella, sin embargo; sus instintos lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos y deleitarse con la cercanía de la chica que le robó algo más que el sueño desde hacía algún tiempo._

_— ¿Por qué?... Sólo porque eres mi profesor —Leah se separó un poco de él y frunció el ceño, irritada—. Tenemos la misma edad, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Acaso no te gusto?_

_—Soy tu profesor de literatura. No es correcto que salga con una de mis alumnas —dijo Reid haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar sus propios deseos. _

_—Eres sólo un chico, Spencer. No tienes que cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros todo el tiempo. _

_Leah esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de tomar los labios de él en un cálido beso. Reid intentó poner distancia sin conseguirlo; su cuerpo lo traicionó y correspondió a aquella dulce caricia, tomando a la chica por la cintura y estrechándola con fuerza. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran el de sus propios latidos y el de sus respiraciones haciéndose una sola. Su boca sabía a brillo de labios de fresa y piñas coladas, y su piel era tan suave como el más fino alabastro. _

_—Eso fue increíble —dijo Leah rompiendo el beso y con la respiración pesada._

_—Leah… _

_— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?, la fiesta se está poniendo un poco aburrida._

_— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Reid sorprendido por la invitación—. Tus amigos se van a dar cuenta de que estamos nos fuimos._

_—Di que tienes que preparar una clase y sube por la escalera de incendios. No te preocupes por Liz, le daré mi parte del alquiler como siempre y no dirá nada._

_— ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?_

_—Lo sé… ¿No te emociona? —Leah lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta._

_Reid era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar riesgos, sin embargo; por Leah Allen valía la pena romper sus propias reglas y arriesgarse a pasar la mejor noche de su vida con la chica que amaba. Entonces la tomó del rostro, le dio un beso breve en los labios y dijo: _

_—Trataré no hacer ruido al entrar. Lo prometo._

_—Excelente, te veo en diez minutos._

_._

_._

_Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de encaje rosa., obligando a Reid a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el tapiz color perla con detalles florales que decoraba las paredes y su ropa desperdigada en el suelo junto con la de Leah. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido con ella hace apenas unas horas; los besos, las caricias furtivas y la sensación de su cuerpo unido al de ella, buscando ser uno mismo en medio de la noche. _

_Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró dormida, con la espalda desnuda y el cuerpo cubierto por la mitad con una sábana. La miró a detalle y se sentía fascinado por su belleza; sus curvas bien formadas, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y su cabello rojo esparcido en la almohada, que parecía un río de fuego bajando por las laderas. Reid bajó más su vista y vio que tenía un tatuaje de una mariposa celta a la altura de la cadera. Aunque no estaba a favor de que las personas marcaran su cuerpo para siempre con tinta, tenía que admitir que en ella lucía muy bien. Se preguntó que significaba para Leah aquel símbolo; tal vez algún recuerdo de su infancia o simple moda._

_—Si quieres puedes tocarlo —dijo Leah sin voltear._

_—Pensé que aún estabas dormida._

_—Acabo de despertar._

_Reid pasó sus dedos sobre el tatuaje y ella dio un respingo, haciendo que él retirara su mano de su espalda._

_—Tus manos están frías —Leah se volvió hacia él._

_ —Lo lamento— se disculpó._

_—A mi madre le gustaban mucho las mariposas—Leah bajó la mirada—. Era pintora. Ella hizo este dibujo en uno de sus bocetos cuando yo tenía quince años. Cuando murió, mi padre tiró todas sus cosas, incluyendo sus obras; yo quería conservar algo para recordarla, así que me tatué la imagen que hizo para mí._

_—Es muy linda. _

_—Gracias. _

_De pronto el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Leah se recostó a su lado y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho de él con sus dedos. La tensión entre ellos podía sentirse flotar en el aire. Reid tomó un mechón rojo y comenzó a jugar con él, nervioso. Cayó en la cuenta de que había dormido con una de sus estudiantes pero sobre todo con su mejor amiga. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería a partir de ese día, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que tal vez tendría que conseguir un nuevo empleo si la universidad se enteraba, pero sin embargo a ella no quería perderla. _

_— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Leah._

_—Sólo pensaba… nada importante._

_—No te creo—Leah se puso encima de él y lo acusó con la mirada—. Los genios no malgastan su tiempo divagando estupideces. _

_—No puedo engañarte, ¿Cierto? —Reid suspiró resignado—.Estaba pensando en lo que sucedería si en la universidad se enteran de lo nuestro._

_— ¿Nuestro? —Leah levantó la cabeza, asombrada —. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú…?_

_— ¿Acaso creíste que sólo eras una aventura para mí? —Reid la tomó del rostro y esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Me gustas Leah, eres linda y me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría por alguien. _

_Leah no pudo ocultar su alegría y lo besó de forma efusiva en los labios. _

_—Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto —dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho—. Seremos discretos._

_El sol entró por la ventana con mayor intensidad., no obstante; los jóvenes amantes se quedaron profundamente dormidos…_

.

.

El estruendo de un trueno hizo que Reid se despertara de su sueño. La lámpara estaba apagada al igual que el despertador que descansaban sobre la mesa de noche; al parecer hubo un corte en el servicio eléctrico por debido a la fuerte tormenta que comenzó a azotar a la ciudad. Sacó de uno cajones una vela de vainilla y la encendió, perdiéndose por un instante en el delicado aroma que despedía y que irremediablemente le volvía a recordar a Leah. Miró la fotografía de su graduación del CalTech y los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron como una fuerte oleada. Después de cuatro años de fingir ante todos que su relación era sólo una amistad entre alumna y profesor, pero que sin embargo; al caer la noche, dejaban que sus cuerpos expresaran lo que con palabras no podían decirse frente al mundo.

Sin embargo; un día, ambos se dieron cuenta de que a veces las cosas no resultan como esperaban. A Leah le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar una maestría en Lengua Inglesa en el extranjero y Reid también recibió la oportunidad de estudiar un tercer doctorado en otro país. Así que decidieron que lo mejor era seguir cada quien su camino, a pesar de lo vivido durante los últimos años.

Reid se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente con la luz de la luna, el fuerte viento chocando contra la puerta de cristal del balcón provocaba un estruendo digno de una película de miedo, no obstante; él se mantuvo con la mirada fija, y es que en su interior no aceptaba el hecho de que la mujer del expediente era la misma con la que vivió quizá los mejores años de su vida. Leah Allen: la chica de la risa alegre y divertida, la hermosa pelirroja que alegraba los pasillos de la universidad en sus días como profesor, pero sobre todo; la amiga con la podía hablar horas y hora acerca de la época del romanticismo oscuro sin bostezar o dormirse en el intento; ahora solo quedaban algunos restos de ella que la ciencia no podía identificar.

— ¿Por qué Leah? —murmuró—. No merecía morir de esa forma.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta y sin mirar la pantalla respondió la llamada.

—Reid—dijo García al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Llegaron los resultados de una de las víctimas del asesino serial de Jersey. Se trata de la chica que encontraron calcinada a la afueras, su nombre es…

—Leah Allen —Reid la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó García, intrigada.

—Eso no importa —Reid salió de su habitación, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento.

— ¿Estás ahí?

Reid tomó la última fotografía de Leah y mirándola, con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos y la promesa de que no dejaría a su asesino sin castigo, dijo: —. ¿Cuándo partimos hacia Jersey?

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo acerca de un fandom distinto al que acostumbro (ya que todas mis historias son acerca de Resident Evil), pero al ver que se trataba de mi querido Spencer Reid, no pude resistirme *3* jajaja!**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**_SKANDROSITA, Polatrixu, Violette Moore, CMosser y AdrianaSnapeHouse: _Gracias niñas por el apoyo durante el desarrollo del fic,por aguantar mis ratos emo y sobre todo por animarme a continuar escribiendo cuando quiero algunas veces tirar la toalla. Ustedes hacen que escribir fics sea divertido... Las quiero! CRAZY BITCHES RULES! jajajaja!**

**A todos los que se pasaron a leer, mil gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta escritora de quinta. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Fue divertido y a la vez refrescante salir un poco de lo que acostumbro y crear algo nuevo.**

**Dudas, comentarios... Sean librees de expresarse.**

**XOXO**

**Addie Redfield**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Todos los personajes de Criminal Minds son propiedad de CBS, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente… John Cage_

—_Spencer… —murmuró Leah en su oído—. ¿Estás despierto?_

_Reid se volvió hacia ella de forma perezosa y respondió: —Ahora lo estoy, ¿No puedes dormir de nuevo?_

—_No._

_Reid la estrechó en sus brazos y acarició su melena roja. Leah se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a hacer círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho. La suave luz de luna se colaba a través del cristal de la ventana cubriendo con su manto todos los rincones que alcanzaba, cual fina capa de seda. El pronóstico del clima predijo aquel día que tendrían una noche lluviosa; no obstante, lo único que cayó sobre la ciudad de Pasadena fue una brisa fresca y húmeda, acompañada de una ligera llovizna. _

— _¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Leah con curiosidad. _

—_Claro. _

— _¿Has pensado cómo será tu vida dentro de algunos años? _

—_Aún no lo sé —replicó Reid mirando hacia el techo, pensativo—. Supongo que seguiré enseñando en la universidad, si es que no encuentro un mejor empleo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?_

_Leah se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y después respondió: —Si no encuentro algún editor que se interese en mis escritos, creo que terminaré trabajando de camarera en alguna cafetería de mala muerte o de cajera de una tienda de autoservicio. _

— _¿Cajera, camarera? —dijo Reid sorprendido. Para ser una chica astuta e independiente, Leah no había elegido los mejores empleos—. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar como la esposa de un profesor universitario?_

_Leah se sentó de golpe en la cama, sorprendida, sin importarle que no llevaba nada puesto encima. _

—_Deja de bromear con eso. _

—_Lo digo en __serio__ —admitió Reid. _

—_Aún soy demasiado joven como para ser la esposa de alguien —dijo Leah en tono de broma llevándose un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja—. Además no creo que la paga sea buena. _

_Reid se incorporó y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. _

— _¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el futuro, Leah?_

—_No lo sé, a veces siento que moriré antes de ver cumplidos todos mis sueños. _

_El silencio reinó en la habitación por un momento. El canto de los grillos y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento era lo único que podía escucharse. Últimamente Leah despertaba a mitad de la noche acosada por pesadillas. Algunas veces solía contarle a Reid acerca de ellas pero muchas veces solo se mantenía despierta, esperando a que el sol saliera por la mañana. _

—_No digas esas cosas —Reid la estrechó en sus brazos, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel desnuda de ella sobre su pecho—. Son solo pesadillas, nada malo va a sucederte. _

—_Pero son tan reales que a veces creo que no estoy soñando. _

— _¿Y si buscamos ayuda?, conozco un buen terapeuta que podría ayudarte. _

—_Eso nunca —dijo Leah, irritada—. No necesito a un loquero que me prescriba drogas controladas. _

—_Está bien, no te enfades._

_Leah se puso a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró divertida. Reid tomó sus labios en un beso hambriento mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello al tiempo que comenzó a mecerse sobre él, despertando su deseo. _

—_Creo que debería cambiar mi pregunta —dijo Leah, agitada._

— _¿Qué dices? —inquirió Reid con la respiración entrecortada. _

—_Debería preguntarte, ¿has pensado cómo será tu vida dentro de los próximos diez minutos?_

—_No lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo —respondió Reid con una voz cargada de deseo. _

—_Respuesta acertada, genio —dijo Leah con una sonrisa en los labios…_

—Reid — la voz imperativa de Hotch irrumpió la sala de juntas, dejando a todos los miembros del equipo perplejos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Reid despertó de su ensoñación y se volvió hacia sus compañeros que no dejaban de mirarlo asombrados. Después de la llamada de García, el equipo acordó reunirse en las oficinas de Unidad de Análisis de Conducta en Quantico para verificar una vez más la información acerca del asesinato de Leah Allen y de las otras tres mujeres encontradas muertas en Jersey.

—Estoy bien —respondió Reid moviendo ligeramente el cuello—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Estamos revisando la evidencia en el caso de Leah Allen —respondió Hotch, irritado. Después de la muerte de su esposa, Aaron Hotchner desarrolló una aversión a los asesinos de mujeres, por lo cual se tomaba muy personal este tipo de crímenes—. Necesito que estés concentrado en el caso Spencer.

—Lo lamento, Hotch —se disculpó Reid.

—Hey, Hotch. ¿No ves que el chico tuvo una mala noche? —espetó Derek Morgan defendiendo a su amigo.

Hotchner le dedicó una mirada gélida y continuó con la presentación de evidencia.

—Gracias, Derek—Reid agradeció el gesto esbozando media sonrisa.

Derek le entregó un termo con café y dijo: —Bebe algo, campeón. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Reid dio un trago largo de café sin importarle que éste le quemara la garganta. Abrió la carpeta color manila que estaba frente a él y fue entonces que miró la foto de Leah. Se sintió tentado a pasar sus dedos sobre la que podría ser la última imagen de ella con vida; sin embargo, reprimió el impulso de tocarla y siguió mirando el resto de las fotografías.

Leyó el informe del forense, el cual indicaba que Leah fue abusada sexualmente antes de morir. Debido al estado en el que se encontró el cuerpo, debían realizar pruebas más exhaustivas para determinar la causa de la muerte. Miró el expediente de Anna Jordan, una estudiante de enfermería de veinticinco años que fue encontrada sin vida dentro de un vertedero a la afueras de Jersey. Reid miró la foto de la chica y notó que presentaba marcas de haber sido atada con fuerza, por la profundidad de las heridas, parecía que estuvo cautiva por días. ¿Qué clase de animal es capaz de matar a jóvenes como ellas, llenas de vida y con un futuro prometedor? Abrió la siguiente carpeta y la foto de Teresa Brown con el rostro deformado debido a los golpes saltó a la vista, dejándolo sin aliento. Tessa, como era conocida por sus compañeros de trabajo según los registros, fue hallada muerta a unas calles del almacén de ropa donde trabajaba. Sus ropas desgarradas y la presencia de sangre en sus pantaletas, indicaba que también fue asaltada de forma sexual.

Reid continuó leyendo los informes mientras su mente buscaba conectar los detalles de cada uno de los asesinatos. ¿Y si se trataba de crímenes aislados? Los modus operandi eran distintos, el único factor común era la violencia sexual. Una punzada de dolor cruzó por su cabeza, señal de que una fuerte jaqueca pronto lo aquejaría. Bebió un sorbo más de café y abrió el tercer expediente; Diana Solís, una chica latina de veinticuatro años, hija de inmigrantes mexicanos. Fue encontrada sin vida en un contenedor de basura de un centro comercial. Puso sobre la mesa las fotografías de los cadáveres de las tres víctimas y fue que entonces pudo ver la relación que había entre ellas.

—Hotch —llamó Reid a su superior—. Observando las fotografías de los expedientes, en el primer crimen, el asesino actuó de forma descuidada, por la manera en las que realizó las ataduras, parecía que tan sólo era un principiante. En el asesinato de Teresa Brown, los cortes en las muñecas parecen más limpios y precisos. En el caso de Diana Solís, la víctima fue encontrada con una correa alrededor de su cuello.

—No entiendo tu punto —dijo Hotch, confundido.

Reid puso las fotografías sobre la mesa.

—Esta es de Leah Allen —dijo Reid señalando la imagen de mayor tamaño—. A pesar de que el asesino se esforzó en ocultar sus huellas, se pueden observar los elementos de los crímenes anteriores: las ataduras en las muñecas, la soga en el cuello y los cortes precisos.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decirnos, Reid? —inquirió Morgan, intrigado.

—El asesino tenía un objetivo claro —Reid cerró los puños con fuerza intentando contener su furia y continuó: —. Leah Allen era su principal víctima. Las otras chicas sólo fueron un ensayo para encontrar la mejor manera de terminar con ella.

Reid miró a sus compañeros y notó que éstos lo miraban perplejos.

—Piénsenlo. ¿Hace cuánto que no hay señales de otra víctima?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala de juntas. Hotch miraba las fotografías desplegadas en la mesa con expresión sobria. Rossi y Morgan analizaban en su mente lo que Reid dijo acerca del asesino, mientras que Garcia desde la pantalla esperaba atenta alguna indicación.

—Suena escalofriante —dijo JJ rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Sugieres entonces que deberíamos buscar por el pasado de Leah Allen?

—Es sólo una suposición —agregó Hotch—. Si nos basamos en la teoría de Reid, quiere decir que el asesino no volverá a atacar de nuevo.

—Así es —afirmó Reid.

—Suena muy arriesgado —dijo David Rossi mirando las fotografías—. Aunque debo decir que el chico tiene razón. Se puede ver claramente la evolución del asesino.

—Bien, partimos a Jersey en 30— Hotch tomó las carpetas y salió de la sala de juntas.

_Prefiero ser quien esté ahí con las familias de las víctimas._

Jennifer Jareau o "JJ" como solían llamarla sus compañeros de trabajo, recordaba las palabras que alguna vez le dijo a David Rossi cuando éste le propuso convertirse en perfiladora. JJ tenía todo lo necesario para trabajar con los mejores creadores de perfiles del FBI: entrenamiento, un talento nato para descifrar acertijos observando detalles mínimos, pero sobre todo y lo más importante; mente y nervios de acero. No obstante, su instinto de protección y su lado humano fueron más fuertes que sus habilidades de agente de élite y fue por ello que la joven agente del FBI se hizo cargo de las relaciones públicas de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Alguien debía dar consuelo a las familias de las víctimas, hacerles saber que no estaban solos y que pronto encontrarían las respuestas que desesperadamente anhelaban.

Ella era la encargada de seleccionar los casos en los cuales sus compañeros debían trabajar. Recibían solicitudes de todos los rincones del país y algunas veces de algunos lugares fuera de los Estados Unidos. Se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, a la cual veía como un segundo hogar; ahí fue donde conoció a sus mejores amigos a quienes veía como una segunda familia.

Hacía una hora que el avión privado de la UAC aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Newark desde donde viajaron por carretera hasta llegar al condado de Bergen. Terminada la reunión en la sala de juntas de Unidad, JJ se percató de que Reid no era el mismo chico dedicado a su trabajo que conocía; lo notó distraído y ausente durante la revisión de evidencia. Durante todo el camino no dejó de observarlo: estaba pensativo, callado y por momentos juraría que lo vio enjuagarse una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

A pesar de tener una excelente relación con todos sus compañeros, JJ guardaba un sentimiento especial por Reid. Tal vez porque él era el elemento más joven de toda la unidad, o que debido a la gran inteligencia que poseía, detrás de ella existía cierto toque de inocencia e ingenuidad que lo hacía presa fácil de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Su amistad con él era tan especial, que incluso Reid era el padrino de su hijo Henry… y el motivo de algunas pequeñas discusiones con su esposo Will.

Llegaron a la comisaría de Bergen, donde el alguacil de condado, Michael Bennet, un hombre robusto de cabello rubio y ojos color verde claro. Vestido con su uniforme de policía, mostraba orgulloso su placa dorada bajo su enorme barriga que dejaba ver los años vividos tras un escritorio tratando de hacer cumplir la ley en aquel pequeño condado.

— ¿Son los agentes del FBI? —preguntó Michael arqueando una ceja.

—Agente Aaron Hotchner —respondió Hotch extendiendo la mano.

—Jennifer Jareau— dijo JJ con una sonrisa.

—Bien, andando —Michael le hizo una seña a uno de sus oficiales para que les ayudara a los agentes del FBI con su equipaje—. Que aún no sabemos cuándo ese loco asesino volverá a atacar en Bergen.

Michael los condujo al despacho que haría de central de operaciones para los recién llegados agentes del FBI. Era un lugar pequeño pero muy bien distribuido que daba la sensación de ser espacioso a simple vista. Una mesa de caoba estaba ubicada al centro con algunas sillas de metal de las utilizadas en las salas de interrogatorios a su alrededor. Una amplia ventana iluminaba el lugar que ocupaba tres cuartas partes de la pared, daba una vista completa de uno de los pocos parques infantiles que había en Bergen. Debido a su tamaño, no era necesario utilizar luz artificial. Los muros eran de ladrillo rojo y en uno de ellos colgaba una enorme pizarra blanca llena de fotografías de las víctimas alrededor de un mapa de Bergen con anotaciones en él.

JJ cruzó la puerta del despacho y lo primero que percibió fue el aroma a café recién hecho que emanaba de la pequeña cafetera negra colocada sobre una mesita de madera, haciendo la función de servicio de cafetería en el lugar. Una punzada en el estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde que despertó aquella mañana. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llevar a Henry a la guardería antes de llegar a la agencia.

Todos los demás agentes ocuparon su lugar en la mesa de reuniones, incluyendo al alguacil Bennet y un oficial más de policía. JJ se sirvió una taza de café y sentó junto a David que no dejaba de hacer anotaciones en su pequeña libreta de piel negra. De pronto sintió la mirada de Hotch posarse en ella y de inmediato se puso de pie para comenzar la presentación.

—Una vez que hemos establecido la relación entre los asesinatos, debemos concentrarnos en el más reciente para seguir encontrando pistas que nos lleven al ignoto —dijo Hotch con seriedad.

—Pero no queda mucho del cuerpo de Leah Allen —el alguacil Bennet se cruzó de brazos—. Sus restos aún están con el Doctor Jones, el forense del condado.

—Debemos investigar su pasado —agregó Rossi sin quitar la vista de sus notas—. Si la teoría de Reid es correcta, quizá se trate de algún acosador o conocido dentro de su círculo social.

—Estoy con David —dijo Morgan—. Sin embargo, creo que debemos echar un vistazo a las primeras víctimas, tal vez haya una conexión entre ellas a parte del asesino.

Hotch hizo algunas anotaciones en la pizarra y agregó: —Bien. Morgan y Rossi, visiten a los padres de Teresa Brown y averigüen lo que hizo el último día en que ellos la vieron con vida. Yo iré con Reid a casa de los Solís.

—Me temo que eso no será posible agente Hotchner —dijo el alguacil Bennet—. Los Solís son inmigrantes indocumentados y se niegan a cooperar por temor a ser deportados.

—De acuerdo, nos queda Anna Jordan. JJ y Blake, vayan a la oficina del forense e investiguen si encontró más evidencia en el cuerpo de Leah.

Morgan y Rossi fueron los primeros en dejar la oficina. El alguacil salió tras ellos, mientras que Blake atendía una llamada en su móvil. JJ bebió un sorbo largo de café y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para ir al despacho del médico forense. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a Hotchner y Reid hablando en el pasillo de afuera. Por los ademanes de Aaron, ella notó que ambos discutían. De inmediato salió del lugar y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo chicos? —inquirió JJ al tiempo que Reid caminaba hacia la salida de la estación.

—Se trata de Reid —respondió Hotch de mala gana—. Le he dicho que iremos a casa de los Jordan pero se niega a hacerlo. Me pidió hacerse cargo del caso de Leah Allen.

— ¿Y hay problema con ello?, es decir; Reid es un buen agente. Qué más da que se haga cargo del caso.

—Reid oculta algo y sabes que no me gustan los secretos —dijo Hotch sin quitarle la vista de encima a Reid que salía hecho una furia por el pasillo principal.

JJ odiaba los conflictos entre sus compañeros. Verlos pelear de esa forma le recordaba a una disputa entre hermanos. Alguien debía poner un alto a su pelea; además de que ella también estaba preocupada por Reid, así que dijo: —Deja que se haga cargo, Hotch. Yo iré con él a visitar al Doctor Jones. Te prometo que no lo dejaré hacer algo que comprometa la investigación.

—Soy su superior. Nunca antes me había desafiado de esa forma —dijo Hotch ligeramente irritado.

—Me haré cargo de él —añadió JJ en un intento por conciliar la situación—. Te mantendré informado, Hotch.

Hotch dio su aprobación inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y JJ le respondió con una sonrisa. Se puso en marcha y caminó por el pasillo hasta la salida de la estación. De pie bajo un enorme sauce del jardín principal, Reid estaba apoyado en el tronco con los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia la puerta. Ella se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le dijo: —Tenemos que ir al despacho del Doctor Jones.

—Creí que… —Reid intentó decir algo pero se arrepintió y decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió JJ, intrigada.

—No es nada —Reid se acomodó su mochila de piel—. Andando.

Y los dos dejaron la estación de policía.

.

.

El sol del mediodía alcanzó su punto más alto, iluminando con su luz ambarina todos los rincones de Bergen. Mientras JJ conducía hacia la oficina del médico forense, Reid miraba a detalle las calles de la ciudad a través de la ventana del pasajero. Se detuvieron en una luz roja y quedaron frente a una pequeña cafetería; un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en una de las mesas en el exterior, entre bromas y risas, pasaban un momento agradable. Él no pudo evitar pensar que quizá aquellos chicos eran amigos de Leah o tuvieron algún otro tipo de relación con ella, después de todo; Bergen era el último lugar que la vio con vida. Reprimió el impulso de bajar del auto para interrogarlos y se maldijo a sí mismo por no hacerle caso a su instinto; si Hotch se enteraba de que había comenzado a indagar entre la gente información acerca de la víctima; sin duda lo sacaría de la investigación y eso era algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer, suficientes problemas tenía con ocultarle al equipo la naturaleza de su relación con una de las víctimas y su pasado con esta.

Apenas se había percatado de que JJ encendió la radio. Las primeras notas de Me and Bobby McGee de Janis Joplin comenzaron a sonar sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar las tardes que pasaba con Leah, tumbados en el suelo de su apartamento, discutiendo quién era mejor escritor, si Edgar Allan Poe o Mark Twain mientras la poderosa y melancólica voz de Janis amenizaba sus veladas. Aunque nunca llegaban a un acuerdo, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo JJ sin quitar la vista del volante—. ¿En qué piensas, Spencer?

—En nada en particular —respondió Reid intentando encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me pregunto con qué nos encontraremos cuando lleguemos a la oficina del forense —JJ dio vuelta en la siguiente calle y continuó fijando su vista en el camino—. No puedo comprender cómo alguien puede odiar tanto a una persona como para terminar con su vida de esa manera. Leah debió tener enemigos poderosos.

Reid frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en el camino. A pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad, la brisa era helada y húmeda, lo que lo obligó a subir el cristal de su ventana. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que durante el tiempo que salió con Leah, ésta tuviera algún acosador o un enemigo que la molestara; ella era una mujer agradable que siempre estaba rodeada de amigos y gente que la quería.

_Si hubieses observado aún más los detalles, quizá ella aún estuviera viva. _

Aquel pensamiento se incrustó en su mente como un cuchillo. Nunca puso atención en la relación de Leah con el resto de la gente; le bastaba con saber que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera su profesor de Lengua Inglesa.

JJ detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de las oficinas del médico forense. Reid tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la entrada. Cruzó la puerta principal, el fuerte olor a formaldehído que provenía de una de las salas de cadáveres invadía el ambiente. La tensión comenzó a apretarle el estómago mientras avanzaba por el amplio pasillo que conducía al despacho del Doctor Jones. JJ intentó llevarle el paso, a pesar de que ésta vestía unas botas de tacón alto sobre el suelo liso de granito, esto hacía que la simple tarea de caminar se convirtiera en algo difícil. Conforme se acercaban a su destino, el corazón de Reid amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho. De pronto un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, vestido con una bata blanca y de expresión amable se acercó a ellos y preguntó: — ¿Buscaban a alguien?

—Estamos buscando al Doctor Jones —dijo JJ en tono apacible.

—Soy el Doctor Liam Jones. Me dijo el alguacil Bennet que vendrían unos agentes del FBI a ver el cuerpo de una de las víctimas.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra? —inquirió Reid, impaciente.

—Acompáñenme —respondió el médico.

Continuaron caminando por el mismo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta amplia de cristal ahumado con manijas de aluminio, la cual tenía grabada la palabra MORGUE en mayúsculas. El doctor fue el primero en entrar, les entregó un par de guantes de látex, un cubre bocas y una bata desechable. Una vez que se pusieron la indumentaria reglamentaria, se adentraron aún más en la sala hasta llegar a una mesa metálica en la cual descansaban lo que parecía ser restos humanos.

—Aquí los tienen. Estos son los restos de Leah Allen.

JJ se acercó a ellos con cautela, mostrando un respeto implícito hacia la que alguna vez una mujer joven, en cada uno de sus pasos. El doctor Jones tomó la tabla de notas que colgaba de la mesa metálica y comenzó a revisarlas. Reid permaneció inerte apretando la correa de su mochila con fuerza. Ni sus años como agente federal o su experiencia resolviendo casos de asesinatos lo habían preparado para lo que estaba a punto de vivir; a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver.

—Spencer ¿Estás bien? —inquirió JJ mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Reid sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba su compañera. A cada paso, la tensión en su interior aumentaba al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos. Se detuvo frente a la mesa de trabajo y observó los restos de la que alguna vez fue la chica de sus sueños, descansando sobre una sábana blanca. Tomó uno de los pocos mechones de pelo que quedaban y lo tocó suavemente con la mano; aun podía recordar lo suave que era su cabello y el aroma a flores que éste despedía. Bajó su vista a la parte baja de su cadera y encontró el tatuaje de la mariposa intacto, lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Le parecía increíble que aquella marca en su piel continuara intacta a pesar de las quemaduras que presentaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Tal vez el espíritu de Leah impidió que el tatuaje se perdiera durante la incineración, pensó. El cuerpo aún portaba las últimas ropas antes de ser quemado: un uniforme de camarera color rosa y la placa con el nombre de Leah grabado en letras blancas, le dio a él una pista del último empleo que ella tuvo antes de morir. Miró sus muñecas y ahí estaban las marcas de los cortes, que por su profundidad, era fácil deducir que fue desangrada hasta morir.

—Y bien. ¿Qué piensan del cuerpo? —preguntó el doctor Jones acomodándose las gafas doradas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Tuvo una muerte de lo más escalofriante —respondió JJ sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo calcinado, horrorizada—. ¿Qué dices Reid?

—El asesino la conocía —replicó sosteniendo todavía el mechón de pelo. Giró con cuidado el cadáver y se volvió hacia la cabeza del mismo—. Fue algo personal y sin duda la odiaba tanto que destruyó completamente su rostro. Seguramente ella lo miró a los ojos antes de morir y él no pudo soportarlo.

—La marca en el cuello indica que fue colgada con una soga —dijo JJ señalando la marca con un bolígrafo—. Así que fue torturada y desangrada hasta morir.

—El ignoto es hombre. Una mujer no tendría la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo un asesinato de este tipo —Reid agregó.

—De acuerdo. Les enviaré una copia del certificado de muerte a la estación de policía —el doctor Jones hizo algunas anotaciones en su tabla de notas.

JJ se encaminó hacia la salida junto al doctor Jones, pero entonces Reid dijo: — ¿Podría quedarme sólo unos minutos con ella? Necesito revisar si hay alguna herida más aparte de las de las muñecas.

—Lo lamento pero creo que eso es imposible. Necesita estar un médico presente para asegurarse de que… —en ese momento JJ le hizo una seña al médico y murmuró: —Yo me haré cargo, doctor. Sólo serán cinco minutos.

—Está bien —el doctor Jones salió de la morgue, dejando a Reid y JJ solos con el cadáver.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dando paso a un silencio abrumador.

El tic tac de las manecillas del reloj que pendía de una de las paredes sonaba con eco por todo el lugar. JJ caminó despacio hacia donde estaba su compañero; cada vez que el linóleo desgastado del suelo entraba en contacto con la suelas de sus costosas botas, podía escucharse un suave crujido que no lograba llamar la atención de Reid. Al contrario, éste permanecía inmóvil frente a los restos de Leah Allen.

JJ se percató de que Reid no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de la joven. Lo vio pasar sus dedos sobre el cráneo calcinado, acariciándolo con ternura como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo:

Él la conocía.

A medida que acercaba a él, las preguntas comenzaron a asaltar su mente: ¿Por qué no mencionó nada acerca de su relación con Leah?, ¿Quién era en realidad esa chica? y ¿Por qué Reid parecía tan afectado con su muerte?

Se puso junto a él y le preguntó sin rodeos: — ¿La conoces? ¿Cierto?

Reid no respondió.

Pasaron los minutos y los dos permanecieron en silencio. JJ se quitó los guantes de látex y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sabía que sería difícil obtener respuestas de él. Reid continuó mirando embelesado los restos de Leah, hasta que finalmente dijo: —Fuimos amigos.

—Por tu reacción, yo diría que fueron algo más que sólo amigos —se aventuró a decir JJ. Reid era una persona muy reservada respecto a su vida privada, así que no esperaba que éste respondiera a su comentario, sin embargo; éste agregó: —Me descubriste, JJ. ¿Ahora les dirás a todos que Leah y yo fuimos pareja?

JJ tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su mente se encontraba en un profundo dilema. Por ética profesional debía informar a Hotch acerca de la relación que hubo entre Reid y una de las víctimas, ya que este dato podría ser importante para la investigación, no obstante; su corazón le decía que no lo hiciera. Reid estaba pasando por un momento difícil y quizá resolver el caso le ayudaría a superar la muerte de su ex novia.

—No lo haré —musitó al fin—. Eres mi amigo y este caso es importante para ti. Te ayudaré a resolverlo, sólo te pido una cosa.

— ¿Cuál es? —inquirió Reid, intrigado.

—No quiero más secretos entre nosotros. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad acerca de lo que hubo entre Leah y tú. Quizá haya alguna pista en tu pasado con ella que nos lleve a su asesino.

—Está bien —Reid esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Bien —JJ dio media vuelta y antes de encaminarse hacia la salida añadió: —Te veo afuera, hay una cafetería a unas calles de aquí. Nos vendría bien comer algo antes de continuar, ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón. No tardaré.

JJ salió de la morgue y esperó a Reid en el auto. Encendió la radio y trató de relajarse. Su cabeza era una vorágine de pensamientos y necesitaba aclararlos. Hotch jamás le perdonaría el que le ocultara la verdad del pasado entre la víctima y Reid; quizá le costaría una nota en su expediente o peor: una suspensión definitiva que terminaría para siempre con su carrera como agente federal. Bajó la ventanilla del conductor y esperó que la brisa helada le ayudara a refrescar su mente, cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada de su mejor amigo cargada de dolor y amargura. Para ser sólo una ex novia, la muerte de ésta lo había afectado demasiado y eso no era algo normal para alguien tan racional como él. Una punzada parecida a los celos pasó por su pecho, tomándola por sorpresa. De inmediato subió el volumen de la radio e intentó poner atención al noticiero que se transmitía a esa hora del día.

—Sólo estás preocupada por él, eso es todo —se dijo a sí misma, intentando justificar su reacción ante aquellos celos inexplicables.

.

.

Después de salir de la morgue del condado, condujeron hasta un modesto café cerca del centro. Ocuparon una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba hacia una de las aceras. Una camarera se acercó a ellos y tomó su orden. Reid se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a contarle a JJ su historia con Leah:

—Conocí a Leah cuando comencé a trabajar en la universidad de Pasadena. Yo fui su profesor de Lengua Inglesa durante un semestre. Ella tenía problemas para redactar sus escritos y me buscó para que fuera su asesor. Nos convertimos en amigos y con el tiempo en algo más.

— ¿Nadie en la universidad sospechó de ustedes? —preguntó JJ, asombrada. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Spencer Reid siempre haciendo lo correcto, que cuando escuchó que mantuvo una relación secreta con una de sus alumnas, simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

—Fuimos muy discretos —la camarera se acercó con una jarra humeante de café y les sirvió una taza a cada uno—. Sólo la mejor amiga de ella, Liz, sabía la verdad.

JJ dio un sorbo a su café y dijo: —Así que viviste una aventura con una estudiante. Ahora entiendo porque no quieres que Hotch se entere de tu pasado con ella.

—Esa no es la razón —Reid comenzó a jugar con el salero de cristal, nervioso—. No sé cómo lo va a tomar Hotch. Quizá me llamen como testigo y me saquen del caso. Prometí que encontraría al culpable de este crimen y no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

JJ lo tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Lo encontraremos. No será fácil pero lo resolveremos.

Reid apretó su mano y bajó la vista por un momento. JJ sintió un nudo en la garganta y se quedó en silencio, observando a su compañero que sin palabras él le agradecía su apoyo pero sobre todo su lealtad.

De pronto el móvil de JJ soñó y ésta retiró la mano de Reid. Aquel momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por una llamada que por el tono del teléfono, ella supo que se trataba de Garcia.

—Adelante, Garcia.

—Linda, acabo de enviar a sus correos electrónicos toda la información personal de Leah Allen. Su historial laboral y su última dirección en Bergen.

—Gracias, Penélope —agradeció JJ.

—Si necesitan algo más, solo llamen, chicos —se despidió Gracia y cortó la llamada.

La camarera volvió con su orden y puso los platos sobre la mesa. El aroma de la hamburguesa le recordó a JJ que no había probado bocado desde que se despertó esa mañana. Reid comenzó a revisar el mensaje de correo desde su móvil mientras se engullía una fuente de papas fritas sin siquiera mirar el plato. Ella dio un mordisco a su comida y emitió un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al probar la carne frita a la plancha mezclada con especias.

—Debemos ir al apartamento de Leah y buscar pistas —dijo Reid.

—Me parece buena idea —respondió JJ dando un sorbo a su bebida—. Podríamos comenzar reconstruyendo como fue el último día de ella, buscar con quien habló en el trabajo y que hizo después de terminar su jornada.

—De acuerdo —Reid puso salsa de tomate sobre sus papas fritas—. No tenía la menor idea de que ella viviera en Jersey. La última carta que recibí de Leah fue hace cinco años y me contó que trabajaba en una biblioteca en Atlanta.

—El pasar del tiempo es inexorable, Reid. Todos tomamos caminos distintos según la vida que llevemos.

—Vaya, JJ. No creí que fueras tan profunda —dijo Reid sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga.

JJ esbozó una sonrisa tímida y se ruborizó ante el comentario de él.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Está bien —agregó Reid llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

.

.

Reid miraba fijamente el viejo edificio de ladrillo que estaba frente a él. Después de salir del café, tomaron el camino hacia la dirección que Garcia les envió. Se equivocó al decir que el apartamento se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad; tuvieron que tomar una ruta que los llevó a los límites del condado hasta llegar a uno de los barrios más marginados de Bergen. Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

El ambiente era tenso. Reid podía ver a las pandillas reunidas en lo que debía ser un área de juegos para niños. Un grupo de mujeres que conversaba se volvió hacia ellos y comenzaron a murmurar algo sin quitarles la mirada de encima. El edificio lucía un poco descuidado; los muros tenían manchas de moho, debido a que algunas cañerías que daban al exterior estaban rotas. Siempre pensó que Leah había logrado conquistar sus sueños como escritora o al menos como profesora; sin embargo, recordó con tristeza que el último empleo de ésta había sido como camarera de una cafetería.

JJ fue la primera en entrar al edificio. Se encontraron con el administrador del edificio, el señor Ranjit, un hombre recién entrado en sus cincuenta que debido a su ascendencia hindú, lucía más joven de lo que era. Vestido con una kurta color hueso y pantalones de lino blanco, Ranjit los recibió con una sonrisa afable y dijo: — ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Buscamos el apartamento de Leah Allen —respondió JJ mostrando su insignia del FBI.

—Leah… —la voz de Ranjit se tornó sombría—. Claro, sé quién es. Una pena lo que sucedió con ella.

— ¿La conoció? —inquirió Reid.

—Claro. Pelirroja, bajita y muy solitaria.

— ¿Solitaria? —soltó Reid sin darse cuenta. La Leah que recordaba estaba siempre rodeada de amigos.

—Vivió aquí cerca de dos años. Nunca la vi entrar con alguien o recibir visitas. Ni siquiera un novio. Tampoco hablaba mucho con los vecinos. Sólo salía para hacer compras o al trabajo.

Reid frunció el ceño, pensativo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Leah no tuviera citas ni vida social. Un comportamiento extraño para alguien como ella, sin duda, estaba ocultándose de alguien; pero la pregunta era: ¿De quién?

Ranjit abrió un casillero y tomó un juego de llaves.

—Acompáñenme, los llevaré a su apartamento.

Los dos agentes siguieron al administrador del edificio hasta llegar al viejo elevador que los llevaría al piso cuarto. Una vez que llegaron, caminaron por el pasillo donde los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el eco del llanto de un bebé y el de sus propios pasos. Finalmente se detuvieron frente al apartamento 406. Ranjit sacó la llave, la introdujo en el cerrojo hasta que la puerta cedió. JJ fue la primera en cruzar el umbral y comenzó a estudiar la sala de estar a detalle con la vista. Reid le siguió de cerca mirando a su alrededor con atención.

—Ustedes son los primeros que entran al apartamento desde que Leah desapareció —dijo Ranjit encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera la policía de Bergen vino a dar un vistazo por aquí. Hablé con el dueño del edificio para que no alquilara el piso hasta que no se resolviera el crimen de la chica.

—Hizo bien, Ranjit —JJ lo felicitó.

—Voy a revisar la habitación —dijo Reid.

—No hay señales de lucha en este lugar —agregó JJ recogiendo uno de los cojines del sofá con un guante—. Buscaré en su correspondencia si hay algo fuera de lo normal.

Reid cruzó la sala de estar y no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de ser un apartamento modesto y pequeño, éste estaba decorado con buen gusto. Las cortinas de encaje blanco con listones rosas, las figuras de gatos que estaban en los estantes de madera improvisados que albergaba una cantidad considerable de libros e incluso la manta tejida a mano que estaba sobre el viejo sofá, le recordó el piso en el cual Leah vivía en época como universitaria, y los días que solía pasar con ella cuando dejaban de ser alumna y maestro.

Entró a la habitación y lo primero que notó fue que la cama estaba hecha, señal de que no había llegado a dormir. Sobre el tocador había algunos frascos de perfume barato y maquillaje. No había fotografías por ninguna parte, ni siquiera encima de la mesa; sólo había una ejemplar de _Los crímenes de la calle Morgue _de Edgar Allan Poe. Reid tomó el libro y al abrirlo encontró un recorte de un periódico, lo miró por un momento y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una nota del equipo de análisis de conducta donde trabajaba, en la cual habían resuelto un caso de un secuestrador de niños en Manhattan. Un par más de recortes cayeron al suelo. Él se agachó para recogerlos y fue que vio una caja de madera bajo la cama, una pila de libretas viejas atadas con un cordón de un zapato y un puñado de cartas esparcidas por el piso.

Sacó la caja y al abrirla lo primero que vio fueron fotografías de Leah con una mujer que por su parecido con ella, podía jurar que se trataba de la madre de ésta. Las dos tenían el mismo cabello rojizo al igual que la sonrisa amplia y alegre. Había cartas de viejos amigos, boletos de cine amarillentos y en el fondo una fotografía de él cuando recibió su segundo doctorado. Desató la pila de libretas y dio un vistazo a la primera que tuvo a la mano. Una anotación con fecha del veinticinco de marzo del año dos mil saltó a su vista y comenzó a leerla:

_25 de marzo de 2000_

_Hoy fue un día complicado en la universidad. _

_El profesor Graham me dio la noticia de que debo mejorar mis notas si no quiero perder mi beca. No estaría mal buscar un empleo, ya que no puedo pedirle dinero a mi padre para pagar las cuentas. He pensado en pedirle ayuda a Spencer pero cada vez que lo intento, recuerdo que él tiene suficiente con pagar el hospital de su madre y sus propios gastos; además, se supone que debo ser su apoyo en lugar de darle más problemas. Él tampoco lo está pasando bien. La junta directiva está considerando transferirlo a otra universidad y ese asunto lo ha tenido muy nervioso. _

_Honestamente no sé qué haría si se muda de Pasadena. Spencer es más que sólo mi chico, es mi compañero, mi tutor pero sobre todo mi mejor amigo. La única persona en el mundo a la que realmente le importo. Espero que la junta reconsidere su decisión, de lo contrario; no sólo perderán a un excelente profesor sino también a una estudiante de primer año. _

Reid cerró la libreta y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. Leer aquel diario era como escuchar hablar a Leah y aquello tocó una fibra muy sensible en su interior. Tomó una carta de las que encontraron y miró su contenido. Una nota escrita al parecer con un ordenador con letra muy clara decía:

_Te he echado de menos, Leah. Esta es la quinta carta que te escribo y aún no he recibido respuesta tuya. Me porté como un idiota contigo pero a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste especial para mí. _

_La próxima semana estaré en Nueva York. Te envío un pasaje de avión y la dirección donde puedes encontrarme. Me encantaría poder hablar contigo de nuevo. No faltes… Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. _

_BS_

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió JJ detrás de él.

Reid le entregó la carta y mientras su compañera la leía en voz alta dijo: —Creo que hemos encontrado a su acosador.

* * *

_Holaaa!_

_Antes que nada mil gracias por pasarse a leer la segunda entrega de esta historia. Es de las primeras veces que escribo de otro Fandom que no sea Resident Evil y ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante de la cual he aprendido mucho. _

_Agradezco a **MBidden** por el apoyo que le da a todas mis locuras, al igual que **Violette Moore**, quien estuvo presionando para este capítulo viera la luz. Esta entrega va para ustedes chicos, espero les guste. _

_También a **Polatrixu **y **AdrianaSnapeHouse **misbetas galletas, quienes se tomaron el tiempo para revisar todo esto. Siempre es un gusto trabajar con ustedes niñas, mi más profundo agradecimiento. _

_**SKANROSITA** y **CMosser **hermanas malvadas. Por apoyar mis proyectos más locos, ya quiero leer algo de ustedes en estos días eh! jajajaja!_

_**New JessJe **y** Simonetta Moon **gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo. _

_Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les envío un abrazo grande, cuídense y nos leemos pronto._

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield_


End file.
